Uncle Schnee
by Knode820
Summary: Starts off with a little precanon, but will slowly work along with canon RWBY with some surprises. SI-OC hope you all enjoy


A/N Hello everyone I know its been a long time since I last posted anything and no I am not done writing , but I have been very busy with work school and other personal matters. I have had this idea for a while but I just decided recently to try and get time to put it down. I did com up with a most of this chapter on the go though, this is more a prelude for what I have in mind for my OC, but I hope you enjoy this! I am also using fuinjutsu from the Narutoverse as a base for how my OC uses his glyphs.

I don't own RWBY or any other anime I might reference in this

Before team RWBY there once was another team that took the world by storm. Team STRQ, but just like team RWBY team STRQ had a sister team named team ANTQ (Antique). Team ANTQ was made up of four male members the (at the time) heir of Schnee dust company Anthony Schnee, mistral tournament champion Nicholas Valkyrie, Vale aristocrat Tristan Winchester, and the ever-present member of the Arc family Quinn Arc. Anthony looked like your average Schnee, white hair symmetrical face with a rounded chin, he was born with silver eyes a trait he received from his mother, he had a slim but muscular build, and his height was an even six foot. Nicholas Valkyrie was a rather buff man that had orange hair and green eyes. Tristan Winchester well we can just say his son is almost the spitting image of him. Finally, Quinn Arc was a rather tall man standing at an impressive six foot four, he had the natural blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to be an Arc trademark look.

It was the first annual tournament held by Beacon where students of all grades would compete first as their teams to decide the best teams, then as pairs to decide the best partner pairs, and finally as single competitors to see who the strongest was. It was here that teams STRQ and ANTQ truly interacted with each other, other than the normal pleasantries and classes they had together. In the first part of the tournament they met in the semifinals where team STRQ pulled off a victory although it was the longest fight of the tournament. In the partner rounds many it was again members of the two teams in the semifinals with the Branwen siblings beating Nicholas and Tristan, but with an upset where the Schnee and Arc heirs beat Summer and Taiyang. In the finals it was a long and drawn out fight, but the eventual victors were the partners from ANTQ. In the singles tournament it was no surprise to find that the two teams were once again in the later rounds of the tournament, but the finalists ended up with Raven Branwen facing off against Anthony Schnee.

"Will the two contestants please make their way to the combat floor." An announcer called over the intercom system.

A few moments later a portal opened and out stepped Raven Branwen (dressed in the same outfit she is as in canon). She sheathes her sword as she awaits her opponent. Walking out of a small entrance way her opponent comes out dressed in his combat attire (I suck at describing clothing, so I will just base off Minato's from Naruto attire with the hokage cloak, but no flames at the bottom and with the Schnee snow flake in a light blue on the back. The under clothes will be white, but the vest he wears will be a black hooded short sleeved sweatshirt instead.). He had his hood down and tucked into the collar of his cloak and in his hand, he held a metal cylinder.

Raven scoffed at him, "You are going to battle me with that? What happened to the scythe you used in your last battle with my brother?"

Anthony chuckled and held up the cylinder, "This little thing will be more than sufficient." You could hear everyone in the audience go silent with shock at those words. "Besides even if this isn't much right now it can turn into many things." As he finishes a glyph shines on the cylinder and it transforms into an Ōdachi that matched hers in shape and length.

Raven grinned after seeing the weapon transform and said, "You want to have a sword fight with me?"

Anthony grinned back, "It might start that way, but I want to test myself against you as a whole not just as a swordsman. If I just had a battle of blades I fear I would lose so lets just let loose."

 **"Let the battle begin"**

With those words the two leapt at each and clashed their weapons against the other in a test of strength before quickly separating and gaining distance from the other. A small smirk graced their faces before Anthony started to run around the arena glyphs seeming to appear at random giving him small speed bursts or slight resistance to slow him down throwing Raven off when she would try to slash out at him. If she would have been paying close attention to the floor she would have noticed that the glyphs didn't completely disappear and that in other areas glyphs were popping up at random. She growled when she missed Anthony again and called out, "Stop with this infuriating game of tag Schnee!" In a flash of white Anthony disappeared and reappeared behind Raven a slash successfully being delivered to her open back significantly dropping her aura bar to just out of the green.

"Well then if you are getting bored I will finish this fight then." Raven tried to use a portal to move away from Anthony, but the moment she emerged on the other side of the arena Anthony appeared beside her in another flash of white delivering multiple slashes which continued to knock down her aura until she entered a dark orange color. She finally took the advantage when he tried to push his advantage to far. She started to counter his plain sword strikes.

"Well what was that you were saying." Raven said as Anthony's aura meter dropped into yellow. Anthony clenched his teeth as he flashed away from her and started to summon different creatures of grimm to distract her as he tried to break think of a way to take back the advantage. Raven tsked as she easily dispatched the grimm before they even had a chance to get their bearings.

Anthony took this as his chance and tried to flash behind her to start another series of hit and run attacks, but she was prepared this time and easily blocked his strikes every time he reappeared. He didn't falter though as he continued his approach until he flashed on the other side of the arena and pulled out another cylinder from under his cloak and flashed away from a strike from Raven as he transformed it to reveal a scythe which he easily held in his left hand. "Well let's see how you handle this Branwen." He flashes to her again and when she stops his sword slash quickly lashes out with the scythe, which catches her off guard and finally knocks her the rest of the way into the red earning him the victory.

 **"And we have our victor, Mr. Anthony Schnee is this year's solo fighter champion!"**

The audience erupts in cheers at the amazing display the two first years managed to put on for them all.

These battles continued on for all four years of their tenure at Beacon. STRQ won the four man part of the tournament each year, Summer and Tai won the partners battles their second year, then the Branwen siblings won, and it in their senior year the Arc Schnee pair took the champion title again, and in the soloist ring Anthony Schnee and Raven Branwen battled each year with Raven only being able to snatch a victory in their third year and Anthony topping her once again in their senior year.

After graduating from Beacon the team STRQ stayed together, but team ANTQ broke apart as they had responsibilities to attend too. Tristan went and took over his families metalworking company, Nicholas took to traveling and doing odd jobs and protecting the outlying colonies, Quinn went back to his family home and started his family, and Anthony took control of the Schnee dust company for a few years and led it to even greater heights and even bringing in faunus workers and giving them equal rights. He did this for a few years before handing it over to his younger half-sister and her husband so that he could continue his career as a huntsman.

He returned to Vale to find his old friends from team STRQ and found Raven and Taiyang had married each other. He was happy for his friends, but he was also slightly jealous of Taiyang, he used to have feelings for Raven, but he set that aside when he met back up with them. Instead he slowly found a bond with their team leader and found he shared his jealousy with her and they continued to bond until they became a couple.

 _Two Year Time Skip_

Anthony was content with his life he was now married to Summer Rose and they were soon expecting a little one. He had gone through a few troubles over the past couple of years as Jacques, his brother in law, started to change how the Schnee Dust Company functioned and acted. When he tried to talk reason into the man, Jacques simply cut him out of the family and somehow convinced Crystal, Anthony's sister, to banish him from the Schnee family. Anthony was heartbroken, but with Summer's help he pulled through. He now went by Anthony Rose the husband of Summer Rose and soon to be proud father of Ruby Rose. He never fully got over his feelings for Raven, but after she had a child with Taiyang and her going back to the Branwen tribe he was content. He along with Summer and Qrow helped Tai with baby Yang.


End file.
